Across The Sea of Time
Lyrics They Call Themselves Destruction Nefarious Monsters Came To Rule The World Darkside Will Rise And Darkness Will Spread The Earth Ultra Warriors And Pretty Cures They Try Stop Them But They Been Defeat it Then The D.N.M. Rules And This Is Across The Sea of Time Before Man Before Moon Before History In a World Made of Magic And Mystery Gods And Titans Lightning And Bone Fought To Posses The Kronos Stone For He Who Held The Stone Held The World And Into Darkness Earth The D.N.M. Rules Tai The Flame of Courage In His Home Tai Became Leader of Them All Come With Me Across The Sea of Time Come With Me Across The Sea of Time Where Creatures Never Seen Before The Dragon And The Unicorn The Elephant Neath Sliver Tree Across The Sea of Time Come With Me Across The Sea of Time Come With Me Across The Sea of Time Where Man And God Meet In The Dawn Where Gods Are Kings And Men Are Pawns And No Man Born is Truly Free Across The Sea of Time Tai Decended From The Earth The Fire By His Side Love Like Fire in His Heart To Take a Legend Bride And From Their Union Came Son Half Monster And Half Boy With Twice A Strength of Wiser Boy To Walk The Hero is Born Come With Me Across The Sea of Time When Men Have Fallen To Their Knees And All The Gods Ignore Their Pleas The Name They Call is Godzilla Across The Sea of Time Across The Sea of Time Across The Sea of Time Across The Sea of Time Across The Sea of Time Just Set And Have Seat We Begin To Watch The TV Now Begun Go To His Series Across The Sea of Time Just Set Down And In Joy The Show Quotes *(To Grinch)You Call Yourself Protectors Look All You Almost Got Beat up By End Your Lives *(To Horton)Yeah Worst Part of All I Saw On Live TV Our Paper View Sail Are Shut I Guess *(To Lorax)That's Right Look They Use For Today And Give Food For Customers Our Festival Rebel Been Shut *(To Cure Bloom)So They Want Food For Customers Well This Means War *(To Ultraman)What That's *(To Cure Bloom)I Bought Some of The Shaved Ice From The Other Store *(To Cure Whip)This Is *(To Cure Star)It Looks Normal on The Outside *(To Ultraseven)Hmm This Call For Our Re Much We Shall Defense Our Honor *(To Ultraman Dyna)Yeah Revenge Sound Good Is Time For Us Little Payback *(To Ultraman Cosmos)Enough *(To Ultraman Dyna)Huh *(To Ultraman Cosmos)Those Do Not Learn For Our History Our Doom is Repeat it And if We Been Foolish Enough To Challenge To Destruction Nefarious Monsters Again We Can't Stop Them We Lost All The Powers Lose More Just Much Lose All Life Forms The People is On Our Side On Unpaired We Are Slow Week And Useless Heroes *(To Cure White)Oh No *(To Cure Egret)It That True *(To Cure Bloom)I Can't Believe it *(To Cure Pine)Impossible *(To Cure Fortune)No *(To Tarte)But If We Stop Kaizer Kanae And Her Army of Evil Monsters Darkside Will Rise And The Earth Will Be Doom Forever *(To Hariham Harry)Great All is Lost The Earth is Doom *(To Ultraman Cosmos)That's Right Unpaired We Are Slow Week And Useless Heroes *(To Ultraman Zero)Speak For Yourself *(To Ultraman Cosmos)Is True We Didn't Have Fight For Real Against These Evil Monsters With This Powerful Last Time We Saw The DigiDestined *(To Ultraman Zero)The DigiDestined *(To Tai)Agumon Attack *(To Agumon)Peper Breath *(To Tai)Agumon Digivolve *(To Agumon)Agumon Digivolve To *(To Greymon)Greymon *(To Ultraman Cosmos)As To Save Digital World They Unknown Got Greatest Gift The Power of Ultimate Heroes *(To Ultraman Zero)Ultimate Heroes *(To Ultraman Ginga)Hm So Were Can We Find Them Now *(To Beep-O)Who's Know I Such Having Way Across Digital World The Having Able To Track Them Down And I Can't Find Them *(To Pretty Cures)Aw *(To Booska)Yeah I Can't Find Them For Supermerge Still Owns Me Money After All *(To Grinch)So The Rebel Teams Without Our Heroes *(To Zamusha)The Heroes *(To Pega)They What Where *(To Ultraman Victory)Are You Try To Said See The DigiDestined Hole Time *(To Ultraman X)Tell Us *(To Cure Marine)Yeah Tell Us *(To Zamusha)Well You See They Not In The Digital World They Back on Earth And Got Home Yes *(To Cure Marine)Alright Let's Go Find Them *(To Zamusha)I Know Not *(To Cure Marine)Huh *(To Zamusha)I Know Not Wear About of DigiDestined But I Do Know Another Who's Has Very Same Power Cross To Their Blood It's Legend As Old Universe Itself This Myth Just a Fairy Tail Even People of The Earth But There Are Those That Still Believe *(To Zamusha)According With This Butterfly Like This After Oikawa Spirit Was Gone Thing Got Change When Digital World Was Destroyed We Were There In This Lab When Egg Appeared For The Ancient Ruins Then Magic Element Beam on The Egg Blast it Flashing Shining And The Egg Was Hatching He's Name is Godzilla *(To Agumon)Gabumon Who's That *(To Gabumon)I Don't Know He's Monster *(To Tai)Calm Down Boys I Know He's From I Think He Come Out These Movies *(To Matt)Yeah He's Scary This Guy is A Giant Monster *(To Sora)Don't Worry Matt We Raise Him As Our Son *(To Biyomon)What Do We Take Good Care of Him Guys *(To Agumon)His Title Name The King of The Monsters *(To Joe)Yeah Well Tai And Sora That Thing is All Yours *(To Tai)Thanks Joe *(To Zamusha)Well The DigiDestined Took Baby Godzilla With Their Hearts In The Ceremony For The Ancient Time The Great Power Re Store Great Powerful Magic As Along Blood Line Remain Unbroken That Power Crossing For Path On Courage To Love For Courage To Son *(To Captain Dracula)Oh Look Is Boy Is Boy The Hero Blood Line Carries is On No One Can Stop You Were All Here My Little Dinosaur *(To Zamusha)That is Great I So Proud When He Was Born *(To Pega)Congratulation Tai And Sora I Know You Got Your Son *(To Murray The Mummy)Oh Come On *(To Zamusha)Ten Years Later Our Friend Godzilla Talk To His Friend *(To Little Godzilla)Well Yoshi And Meta Knight Get The Battle Plains Guys *(To Splitter)Yes I Know *(To Leonardo)Hey Buddy We Got Something *(To Little Godzilla)Whoa Hold Your Weapons Guys I Don't Know Who Is *(To Ralphael)We Know Hey Is One of Your Allies *(To Little Godzilla)It Is *(To Usagi Tsukino)Hi Godzilla *(To Little Godzilla)Hey Is That's You *(To Usagi Tsukino)Yep That's Right I Just Got Here Oh Yeah That's Remind Me Something Do Just Let Everyone To Die *(To Little Godzilla)Um What's Explain To That *(To Usagi Tsukino)Well They Going To Die They Got Execute So Did You Abandoned Them Or Not *(To Little Godzilla)Nope I Did Not Have To Say That *(To Usagi Tsukino)Look Godzilla They Got Stormtroopers By Their Side All of Them I Shall Hide *(To Little Godzilla)Why You Got Here *(To Usagi Tsukino)I Huh *(To Splitter)And Why We Can't Stop Them *(To Usagi Tsukino)Y Your Right We Will Beat Them *(To Little Godzilla)Yeah Will Show Them Who's Powerful *(To Usagi Tsukino)Here They Come Will Fight Those Evil Monsters And Show Them Who's Powerful *(To Little Godzilla)Like Us I Know Usagi And You Know That Means Is Hero Time *(To Zamusha)There You Have It *(To Cure Dream)What Tai And Sora Got Their Son Name Godzilla *(To Zamusha)Yes Tai's Son Got The Power *(To Cure Peach)That's Was Bad Story You Got *(To Zamusha)Is Legend Story *(To Coco)Godzilla Was In These Movies Is It He *(To Zamusha)Yes I Know All That For His Memories *(To Ultraman Tiga)This Guy Was Giant Monster And He Can Talk *(To Zamusha)Yesh According List To Ultraman King's Hand *(To Ultraman King)I Carry On The List I Suppose *(To Zamusha)That Creature Been Power of The Magic Element This Monster is A Earth Defender Earth Protector He Fight Those Villains Today Then He Will Help You Then I Believe Tai's Son Has Power And So To His Friends *(To Tarte)You Believe The Legend Skip The Generations Once If We Going To Meet Him *(To Zamusha)He Maybe Our Only Hope *(To Ultraman King)I'll Find Him *(To Cure Black)Everyone We Must Fellow Him *(To Cure White)Yeah That's How Were Going To Fellow Him *(To Cat in The Hat)I See *(To Grinch)Yeah All Remember This Day We Can't Wait No More Is Time We Find The New Hero *(To Zamusha)Yes All Remember This Day We Can't Wait No More Is Time We Find The New Hero Parody *Hercules Also See Category:Songs Category:Showa Era Category:Heisei Era Category:Millennium Era